


Building Blocks

by moonybins



Category: SHINee
Genre: Gang fight, Gen, M/M, PLEASE EXERCISE CAUTION, Shooting, Stabbing, Violent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonybins/pseuds/moonybins
Summary: The gangs get into a bit of a squable READ TO FIND OUT
Relationships: SHINee Ensemble/SHINee Ensemble





	Building Blocks

It was a beautiful day in the ecosystme, everything seeemed to be going well for the tigers that day. Ht e tigers consistse od of JInki and Taemin and they were doing thigs that most people would not expect from them. THey were GANG they were sacry they terrorized the neighborhood at every turn. They a had a rival and theuiir rival was the JJONgs led by Key and Taemin it was a big place and they were some serious ganster, but they alsways tried to keep the peace in the nieghbor hood when jinki and taemin would start on teir RUN> How exactly jinki and taemin met ou might ask well that's what we're about to tell you this day. It was hot summer day and things were happening in the neighboorhodo jiniki  
s was truning his 19 th birthday. Taemin was there to to celeeberate he was sort of the neighboor hoodkid and everyone looved to see him in his underwear. Jinki wasn't eactly sure why, but he knew he had to help the little gremlin to pick him self up . He was close friends with anotther younger kid from his neightboor hood jonghyun. Jonghyun was a marture little guy. but he always got bllied for his amller size compared to the other kids in the neighboor ghood. All that stuff mad eong a pretty hard shaped man. Taemin had goottne bullued thqat day at shcool jinki wasn't really sure why since taemin was away the previous years to take a break from all of the kids at school . He was only a young thing and jinki felt the need to protefft hte boy. Jinki saw taemin in the corner he was talkin g to jonghyun about his strugled jonghyun seemed to understand wihtout much hesiation. The party stated to kick of after that wehen 2 kids walked into the room TAMEIN AND KEY. Minho's eyes windened he didn't know what to do it was insane for hi. Jinki started to shake he had always heard about these kids around the neighboorhood they were the chutzpa of the neightboor. hood. Jinki has known Key bums's father , he was a very scary man he had once seen kibm on the floor beginging his dad not to end him. Jinki had always beeen scared of kibum, but not ebaeacues of KIbum's charisma,j no not nat., just because of his extremeley out of the lbue FATHER. He wanted to help taemin because he knew that if tamein got caught by kibums father he would unlitmelatley end oup six feet over. He went over to were jonghyun and taemin were chating ut he didnt participate in the coverstaion, for somereason it felt a bit weird to intrubde. He ttried to prepare his dyring motuth were key bum walkedup to him. THAT WAS THE ENDO F EVERYTHING> Kibyn was oiklig out his fist and proceeded to punch jinki right int he nface / Jinki was insane he started to breath hard and the pain the clenched at his butocks had only gotten worse t=snce the punch conncet to his face. AAAH he screamed ohonlding his eyes ligds close as to not adgitae kibum. He knew KIBUM was IRRATABLE BUT THIS it was not write. Jonghyun looked down on the floor and saww jinki there . Hs eyes had started to widena dn his wafe went in to eplicpect sock. Jonghyun started to go over to key and graduated with him. taemin yealled JONGHYUN STP!!!! jonghun wcouldn't reesist taemins hard work so he left him be. key bum was on the floor and was chuckling manaicly HawhahHhahahQ haha he said with no futher hesitation , it seemed as if Kubm may have been out of his mind. Taemin stepped forward and patted jini of the back to help him u[. JOINKI ARE YOU hurt he said with a tone of voice that jinki couldnt quite descibe as antohing but charming. Jinki stood up and grabed taemin by the harir he ay have even kissed hi on the heek, nut he's not really sure because the whole meomment was a bit of a blur for him. Jonghyjn face was starting to become a bit adgiated and taemin could senes ethat he wnte dto attcak kibum who was currently down and out. Jinki iddn  
t want jognhyun to do that he kneq that jonghyun might get detatined by the journalists if he had doine something so BAD> Kubm started to invision jonghyuns face in front of it HE SAW it and it made him a bit mad. He couldn't beleive that all of these people WER FEINDs . WHAT ABOUT HIS OUWN TFTHER he promised kubm that everyone would want to be friends with him bcause he was rich and unphayy. Bu when he saw jonghyun and jinki and taemin having a momment he couldn't help but have tears starting to form from his yees. They were jogging, he thought to himself WITHOUT him no one was his friends. He was all lalone whiel the rest of them frmed the tigers. Kibum couldn't NO HE COUNTLD not NOT NOT NOT NOT. Jinki looked over to kibum with etears forming in his eyes he could see kibums deserpation, no kubm he thought. You odn't ned to be alone the tigers are a place for everyone tounite . Jonghyun was a skeptical at frist and taemin was sacred tf kibum but after a whielt hey had started to get a allong and kubm had satared to open aup and about all the his father had uput him thorug. He aplogized to minho and told hi that he was joining the tigers and that the Verries were no more.


End file.
